


newest order

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [38]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu just has one order for his stupid, idiot, jerk magi who has the gall to leave him behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	newest order

**Author's Note:**

> a JuHaku reunion where Hakuryuu is just smacking, hitting, punching Judar while crying---(what do you mean I wrote something like this already, nope, I don’t know what you’re talking about)

“I can’t believe you didn’t listen to what I said!” Hakuryuu yells with all his might as he punches Judar's chest in quick motions, not giving the stupid magi a chance to get his bearings straight after being dragged across the forest floor by the vines wrapped around him. “I can’t believe you and your stupid pride got in the way of your safety!”

“Ha—”

“I can’t believe you disappeared for _two years_ —!!!”

“Haku—”

But Hakuryuu isn’t done yet – he kicks Judar, swiping his foot over the other’s legs to trip the other. “I can’t believe you didn’t even leave a sign, anything—!”

“Hakury—”

“I can’t believe you made me worry about you, idiot, bastard, jerk!”

“Hakuryuu.”

“WHAT.”

“I missed you.”

Judar's smiling even if he’s sprawled on the ground, chest and feet aching from where Hakuryuu hit him, from where the vine tightened around him, from the years apart.

And that’s it, that’s just the signal that Hakuryuu needs before he collapses on the ground as well, tears welling up in his eyes and overflowing. Later, he’ll deny this to hell and back, especially if Aladdin asks with that knowing, condescending smirk.

But for now—

“I missed you too, you idiot magi.”

“I missed you more!” Judar looks like he’s about to launch into a tirade about being left with a haniwa he hates, about riding atop a huge dragon that has no business meddling with him, about the strange sights he’s seen in his travel alone.

“You can’t ever leave me again.” Hakuryuu doesn’t think he can live through another one of this. “That’s an order.”

Judar laughs at his teary command.

“As you wish, my king.”


End file.
